Felix Fun
by WriterlyInqueling
Summary: Our favorite magician is determined to follow the path of the Egyptian snow god or goddess. With his loyal penguins at his side and a whole other house of magicians, he shouldn't get into much trouble, right? Right? Why aren't you guys agreeing with me! Of course, there will be guest stars! And penguins, duh.
1. They Can Dance!

**A/N: This story started as a totally different idea, but oh my gosh, I couldn't resist.**

 **Enjoy!**

Felix tugged on my sleeve. "Sadie," he whispered loudly.

I opted to ignore him. I was tired. I was hungry. And I really didn't want to clean up whatever mess he had made.

Felix tried again, "Sadie!"

He wasn't gonna let up was he. I sighed giving up any hope on getting a good breakfast, "Can you ask Carter?"

Felix shook his head, "I have a surprise for you!" He was practically jumping up and down. I wondered briefly if he had gotten into the sugar again.

I pursed my lips, I _told_ them that it was not funny to get Felix hyper.

As Felix lead me down, I prayed to Isis. _Please don't let this be another Antarctica incident. Please. Please. Please._

Felix stopped and grinned.

There were four penguins in front of me.

Felix jumped over to them and for the first time I realized he was wearing a ridiculous outfit.

How my tired brain could've tuned out an orange and white striped shirt complete with blue bow tie, white pants and matching white shoes, and a hideous flat hat also with stripes? I'll never know.

Felix grinned, "Just like we rehearsed, boys!"

No he wasn't- he couldn't be-

" _Oh it's a jolly holiday with Sadie! Sadie makes your 'eart so bright!"_

His singing voice wasn't that bad, but his accent was horrible. I was doubling over with laughter in seconds.

 _"When the day is gray and ordinary_

 _Sadie makes the sun shine bright!"_

The penguins began tap-dancing.

I had to admit, they were _really_ good.

Felix began dancing with them, " _Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er_

 _The daffodils are smilin' at the dove."_

Felix made some ice and the penguins' choreography was spot on.

" _When Sadie 'olds your 'and you feel so grand_

 _Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band_ "

I was trying so hard not to break into laughter again. That accent was sooo bad.

" _It's a jolly 'oliday with Sadie_

 _No wonder that it's_ _Sadie_ _that we love_ _!_ "

The penguins took a bow and so did Felix.

"What did you think?" He was grinning.

I wiped tears from my eyes, "Felix, it was great."

He lit up.

"But your accent is so bad!"

His face fell, "Oh."

I tried to hide a smile, "Have you ever read Mr. Popper's Penguins?"


	2. The Antarctica Incident

**A/N: Sooo... I kinda referenced the "Antarctica Incident" in the last story when I thought it was going to be one-shot, but then I decided to make it a series (Mostly 'cause I had this idea, and couldn't think of a name and suitable summery for only that last story). Any Egyptian words used in this words are the result of a quick Google search. If it's wrong, I believe it's Google's fault for handing out the wrong info.**

I woke up shivering.

Wait. That couldn't be right.

Not only was it in the middle of summer, but the AC broke too.

It had felt like plummeting in a lake of fire when I went to bed. Now, it was like I had decided to sleep in a snowbank. Trust me, I know how both of those feel.

Somebody was frantically knocking at my door, "Sadie! Sadie please open up." The person sounded close to tears.

I put on my best "How dare you wake me up face" and pulled off the covers.

"Augh!" I quickly pulled them back on.

"Sadie, _please."_

I wrapped them over my shoulders and shuffled to the door.

I threw it open.

Felix fell in.

He jumped up, "Sadie, Sadie, you have to help me."

I rubbed my eyes, "Does this have anything to do with why my boots are frozen to the ground?"

Felix bit his lip, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I- I was tr-trying to- to fix the AC and- and" He started to cry, "I'm sorry Sadie! I didn't mean to!"

I knelt down to the miserable Felix, "Hey, hey, we all make mistakes. What happened?"

Felix sniffled, "I think I brought Antarctica into the mansion."

()()()

It most certainly looked like Antartica was here.

An iceberg was forming in the pool, snow glistened in every room I looked in, and penguins were running everywhere.

I whistled, "Wow, how'd you manage this?"

Felix looked like he wanted to disappear, "I was just trying make it cold..."

"What were the exact words you used?"

"Umm... Uh, cold come into our house?"

Oh. I cursed Carter for not teaching Magic 101 better.

"Were those your _exact_ words?"

Felix nodded.

I sighed, "You have to be more specific when it comes to spells."

Felix' eyes widened, "Oh."

 _My thoughts exactly._

Felix looked at me pleadingly, "I don't know how to make it stop. Please fix it, Sadie."

I sighed, lifted my arms up, " _Naqdah!_ "

Felix looked around, "Nothing happened."

"Start shoveling, penguin boy. I only stopped the cold from coming." I shrugged, "I can't undo what's already been done."

"Wait. It was that easy?"

I yawned, "No. I just said you still have to shovel. Better get started."

I turned to go back to my room, "Oh, and don't make the penguins do it for you. Consider this your lesson."

I smiled at Felix's grumbles, "Just trying to help. I only wanted to fix it."

Ah, he reminded me of me.


	3. A Penguin for a Penguin

**A/N: So you don't get confused, this chapter is from Carter's point of view. I prefer Sadie's (probably because if I was a Rick Riordan character I'd probably be her) but Carter deserves a shot.**

I was walking around, making sure all the ankle biters were in bed when I heard a giggle coming from the kitchen.

I groaned inwardly and made my way there slowly. Another giggle echoed through the hall.

Sadie started storming towards the kitchen too, "Just what I needed. I swear, if they're making out, I'll knock 'em to the Duat and back."

The kitchen voice giggled again and I fought the urge to be sick.

Sadie pressed her lips together and threw open the door.

It was empty.

Sadie and I glanced at each other.

I couldn't think of any invisible monster that giggled in kitchens, but hey, it could happen!

I drew my khopesh and Sadie pulled out her wand.

"So, dear brother of mine, any ideas?"

I shook my head, "Shh... Listen."

Another giggle... And a squawk? I glanced over at Sadie who looked just as confused. The sound was coming from the freezer.

Sadie and I flanked the door. I mouthed, _one, two, three!_

We threw it open.

Only to be bombarded with penguins.

"No! Wait! Come back!" Felix shot out of the freezer, "We were just getting to the good part!"

I put on my stern teacher face [no, not my everyday face, Sadie. What does that even mean?].

"Felix. _Why_ are there penguins in the freezer?"

"Because the library was too hot for them." Felix answered without hesitation.

Sadie was trying not to laugh, "Wh- why were they in the library?"

Felix held up a book, beaming, "They're helping me read Mr. Popper's Penguins."

"Penguins can read?"

A penguin shot me a dirty look.

Felix hopped up and down, "Of course they can! They love it." Felix beamed at me, "They make words a lot easier to read."

Not too long ago, Sadie and I figured out that Felix was dyslexic after he complained about the words sliding off the page faster than penguins on an iceberg.

We'd tried multiple ways to help him but penguins?

The penguin that had shot me a dirty look was glaring at me. While the others only looked vaguely annoyed, this one looked like it hated my guts.

 _Squawk!_

Felix flushed, "Hey! That's the head teacher!"

 _Squawk!_ W-was the penguin _cursing_ me?

Felix glared at the penguin. For a moment, it was almost as scary as Sadie's glare. [No that's not a compliment Sadie]

"Apologize to Carter right now or I'll send you back to Antarctica."

I swear, I think the temperature dropped ten degrees.

A subdued penguin bent it's head, _squawk._

Felix brightened up immediately and the temperature returned to normal, "That's better."

Sadie was laughing over in the corner.

"Felix, you know it's bedtime."

"Awwww." Felix groaned, "But we're almost done!"

I looked back at Sadie, she was _not_ going to be much of a help in this situation.

Felix gave me puppy dog eyes, "Please Carter? Please, please, please?"

I looked at Felix, the begging penguins, Sadie laughing silently, then Felix again.

I groaned, "Just be in bed before ten, okay?"

"Yay!" All the penguins began dancing around Felix, "Back to the story!" He ran back into the freezer and all the penguins trailed behind him.

I glared at Sadie, "Sadie. I thought that we agreed that Felix would never know the existence of Mr. Popper's Penguins."

Sadie fought back a grin, "How'd he get his hands on Mary Poppins?"

"That movie's a classic!"

"An eye for an eye, dear brother. Or, in this case, a penguin for a penguin."

I sighed, "Fine."

Sadie looked at me thoughtfully, "So how is Felix supposed to know the time inside the freezer?"

I groaned and mentally added a note to install a clock in there, "I'll deal with it tomorrow."


	4. Exploding Penguins

**A/N: *gasp* two chapters in one day? Well, I've been writing these on my phone and finally transferred them to my computer so I can post 'em (Is there a way to post them mobilely?) This particular chapter is dedicated to my little sisters. They were the inspiration for this particular story with them playing the role of Felix and me playing the role of Sadie.**

 **You guys are so annoying, but so inspiring.**

"Felix please pick that up."

I pointed at the mess of scrolls that his penguins had just walked through.

Felix ignored me and instead continued playing with his penguins.

Irritation began to gnaw at the back of my mind, "Felix. I asked you to please pick up those scrolls."

Felix glanced at the scrolls, glanced at me and shrugged, "I didn't make that mess."

I sighed, irritation dripping from my mouth, "I didn't _ask_ if you made it, I asked you to pick it up." _Great, now I sounded like my grandma._

Felix seemed to know he was skating on thin ice, but then again... He loved ice.

"I don't wanna." He laughed at the funny dance the penguin was doing.

If anything, that just made me even more mad, "Felix." He looked up, he had probably never heard his name spoken so hard.

"I'm too tired," he whined.

 _What was he? Three?!_

"Pick. Them. Up."

He pressed his lips together and put his hands on his hips, [No, Carter, he was _not_ imitating me] "No."

And then the penguins exploded.

Okay, okay. I didn't really explode the penguins. I just sent them back to Antarctica in a puff of smoke.

Felix's eyes went huge, "My- the- you-" He started to cry, "You exploded them!"

I felt vaguely bad, but I was still really riled up from his obnoxiousness behavior, "I asked you to do something."

He continued to sob, "You killed my penguins."

I massaged the bridge of my nose, "I didn't kill them."

"You- you-" he stopped as he processed my words, "You didn't?"

"No, I just sent them back."

"Oh." He immediately stopped crying.

"But-"

He looked at me, head bent.

"But you need to pick up those scrolls before you can have them back."

He pouted, "Fine."

He bent down to pick them up and I noticed we weren't the only ones in the room.

A whole audience had formed and Carter looked like he was either a.) sick from something he ate or b.) dying of laughter.

It turned out to be b.)

He wiped tears from his eyes, "Ex-exploding penguins!"

"You could easily meet the same fate."

He walked away, but not before one last jab, "Finally someone as obnoxious as you."


	5. Phelix

**A/N: This story idea was my twin's (ph and f _do_ make the same sound!) If you guys feel like you have a great idea for this, go ahead and message me! I can't make any guarantees but if I like it and feel like I can write it well, you may see it here.**

 **Also, how do y'all feel about crossovers? I have a few ideas for some, and I promise that I will always make sure that it fits. Just wanted to know if y'all would approve or not. Don't wanna scare any of you away!**

 **This chapter is written from Carter's POV.**

"Felix and His Penguins! No that's not right... The Amazing Penguins! Mmno..."

I crossed my fingers, _please don't be coming from the freezer. Please. Please._

No such luck. Don't get me wrong. Felix is a great kid! He's just... Hyper? Enthusiastic? Misinformed? I kinda hated the day that I would have to break it to him that there _was_ no god or goddess of snow in Egypt.

"Mr. Felix's Penguins! Umm... The Penguins and I?" Angry squawking,

"Okay, okay. How 'bout How to Train Your Penguin! No you're right that sounds weird. One hundred and one penguins? Too many."

I peeked into the freezer, pointing at the newly installed clock, "Felix. It's way past ten."

Felix looked at me then the clock, "Oh."

He waved at a penguin that had a pen and paper, "Let's pause here, mkay?"

The penguin nodded and set down the pen handing the paper to Felix.

Felix waved goodbye to the penguin and sent it back to wherever he'd gotten it, then closed the freezer door.

I glanced at the paper. It was full of scribbles that I had no way of interpreting, but Felix was looking at it with extreme concentration.

I pointed at it, "What's that?"

Felix looked up, "Hmm?" He processed my question, "Oh, I'm brainstorming my show name like Mr. Popper's Penguins." His head drooped, "But I can't think of any good ones! I _wanted_ to go with allila- allitalila-"

"Alliteration?"

Felix beamed at me, "Yeah! That!" His eyebrows furrowed, "But my name doesn't start with the letter P."

Sadie came up to me just then with a newspaper in hand, "We made the headlines again!"

 ** _Odd Phenomena Strikes Brooklyn Again!_**

"Since when did you start reading the newspaper, Sadie?"

She smiled, "Since they started writing about me of course! Plus the ankle biters need it for arts and crafts."

Felix peeked out from behind me and Sadie frowned, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Felix flushed, "I umm- I lost track of the time."

He looked at the newspaper, "Can I have a piece? Newspaper makes it easier to carry fish."

Sadie shrugged and handed him the front pages, "Go ahead."

Felix grinned, "Thanks!" He ran off towards his room.

Sadie looked after him, "Carter? Could you make sure he actually gets to his room?"

I sighed, "Fine."

()()()

Felix was trying to read the newspaper and not really paying attention to where he was going. After bumping into an assortment of chairs, tripping over Khufu, and then walking into a linen closet, I decided that intervention was necessary.

I walked up next to him, "Need help?"

Felix walked right into me, "Oof."

He jumped back, "Oh, Carter." He pointed at the newspaper, "What's this word?"

"Phenomena."

Felix scrunched up his nose, "Did they misspell it or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it starts with the letter p but it makes the f sound..."

I shook my head, "When you have a ph it makes the f sound."

Felix's eyes got huge and a big grin started growing on his face, "Ph makes an f sound?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He started hopping up and down, "Phelix! I'll use the ph! Phelix's Phabulously Phantastic Penguins!"

"Ooookay."

"Thanks Carter!" He gave me a hug, "You're phantastic."

Then he ran into his room singing, "Phelix. Phelix and his penguins. They're Phabulous and Phantastic. It's Phelix's Phabulously Phantastic _Penguins!_ "

He really needed to work on that theme song...


End file.
